


Bassists Do It Deeper

by filthinthebeauty



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Son Dongmyeong, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Giwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinthebeauty/pseuds/filthinthebeauty
Summary: When MAS 0094 had formed, a few rules had been put in place. A few in particular applied to Dongmyeong. In particular, was rule number 3. no sleeping with band mates.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on wattpad as a story under the same name.

Giwook groaned at the heat pressed against the front of his body, confused to why his front side was so warm, yet his back was cold. Trying to get his body further under the blankets, he nudged his hips forward, semi hard cock pressing against something hot and firm. Fluttering his eyes open, the bassist tried to figure out the cause of his discomfort. Grumbling and shifting his hips forward again, his eyes blinked opened to auburn hair falling against a tan neck. The sleepy bassist took a moment to process who was pressed against him. Or rather who he was pressed into.

Dongmyeong.

Quickly after identifying the object of his discomfort, Giwook soon realised why he was uncomfortable. He was semi hard, his cock now nestled snuggly against his bandmates arse, one hand under the pianist’s waist, the other curved over an exposed hip, fingers tucked under the waist band of the others shorts. The younger male was mortified. He tried to pull his hand back, hindered by the heat melding their skin together, the drag to retrieve his hand difficult. Rolling onto his back, he wriggled away, trying to retrieve his numb arm from beneath his bandmates dead weight. Looking up at the wooden slats above his head, he realised he must have fallen asleep in the others bed the night before. Giwook froze as Dongmyeong mumbled in his sleep. Panicking he rolled again, hand coming with him this time as he rolled out of the bed and hit the floor. Cautiously he peeked upwards to see the pianist pull the covers over his head, hiding from view, completely oblivious to the younger on the floor. Thankfully, Dongmyeong’s bed was not far from the floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Giwook stretched, spreading his limbs as far as he could in either direction before standing up. Contemplating his predicament, the bassist hesitated, torn between having a cold shower to wash away the embarrassment or to hide in his own bed and take this rare early morning opportunity in his hand, literally. His bed won. 

Giwook climbed up the ladder to the top bunk, tensing at every creak. The elder, however, stayed asleep. His muscles stayed tense as he laid down, burrowing under the covers, his own breathing loud against his ears. The bassists stomach quivered as he slid a painted hand down his chest and stomach, fingers playing with the waistband of the basketball shorts he had tugged on the night before. It was rare that they had an opportunity to be by themselves, even rarer to take some time for ‘self-care’. But promotions were ending, and they would soon be blessed with a short, well deserved break. His cock twitched. As much as he was embarrassed to wake up with morning wood next to his band mate, his body was demanding that he do something about it. Sliding his fingers under the waistband he took a firm grip on his swelling erection. Pumping his cock a couple of times, he took a swipe at the head with his thumb, rubbing the beading precum down the side of the shaft. Blood swelling to his groin made the cock swell and throb in his hand. Bringing up his shirt to his mouth, the bassist bit down on it, muffling a moan as his hand tightened. Canting his hips up, he thrust into his fist, before releasing it and running his fingers delicately back down. He continued with the teasing, gritting his teeth as his body shook with pleasure. Whimpering, the bassist thrust deeper into his calloused hand, the lack of decent lubrication making the drag difficult, but he was too impatient now to bother with finding wherever his lube had hidden itself in his bed. Nor did he want to waste any time. Trembling, he dipped a thumb into the slit of his cockhead. His stomach quivered, cock twitching as his balls tightened. As he drove into his fist, his mind unhelpfully supplied him with an image. 

Dongmyeong.

Or in particular, his cock pressed deep into the pianist. He turned his head, trying to muffle a rather loud moan into the pillow, the damp fabric of his shirt unsuccessful. The warmth of his hand mimicked the heat from before, however, his hand could not replicate the feeling of being snug against someone else’s body. Clenching and opening his fist, he tried to replicate a similar feeling, but his hand was rougher than the curve of his bandmates behind. 

“Shit…” Giwook whined, cumming into his hand as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

“Giwook-ah? You okay?” A tentative voice called. 

The bassist froze, stilling his hand. “Mmm… yeah.”

He cringed at the shakiness of his voice. Face burning at the embarrassment of being caught jacking off to the ghost feeling of his bandmate pressed against his cock. 

Dongymeong’s head poked up next to the foot of his bed, wide eyes peering up at him, curious and worried. Giwook swallowed heavily, the cum between his fingers and on his cock, turning cold and beginning to dry. The ladder creaked as the pianist took another step up to the next rung, opening his mouth to speak.

“Myeong… I… um…” Giwook blushed, cutting him off and averting his eyes. 

Dongmyeong took the hint rather quickly, eyes darting over Giwook’s form. Hand tenting the covers. “Oh…” Cheeks flaming before dropping back down the ladder, whispering a small sorry before darting out of the room, the door shutting on the louder side as he exited. 

“Shit.” The bassist mumbled again. 

~  
Dongmyeong watched intrigued. As of late the bassist’s hands had become a main focal point for him. It was something he had never noticed over the past seven years of their friendship. Painted nails strummed against the steel strings. Unpainted ones slid up and down the neck of the bass guitar, in a quick succession of chord changes. The image of Giwook gripping the neck of the instrument triggered Dongmyeong to remember the mornings embarrassing incident. 

He’d grip his cock just like that, delicately yet strong, calloused fingers sliding up and down the length, his mind unhelpfully supplied. 

The pianist’s cheeks flushed. He did not know where these sudden thoughts came from. He hadn’t realised Giwook was jerking off, he’d only recently woken up and wanted to know where the other had gone to. Dongmyeong was highly embarrassed, being unable to look the younger male in the eyes all day. It was even more embarrassing when he’d felt the stirrings of arousal as he’d taken in the youngers flushed post-orgasm state. It wasn’t hard to figure out what the other had been doing.

As the maknae’s eyes turned towards him, he quickly looked away, focusing back on the black and white keys before him. Practice was nearly over, and he feared the awkwardness that was bound to ensue once the two of them would have to return to their room. So far, they had survived the day, but only because the other members had been there to smooth through the awkwardness. Dongmyeong had clung closely to Yonghoon during their rehearsal breaks, the taller male eyeballing him but not saying anything. 

Hence why the pianist was incredibly grateful when his twin texted to meet up with him for dinner. Packing up the keyboard and shouldering his keytar, he mumbled a hurried goodbye to his members before leaving, telling them to not wait up for him. 

He met Dongju at one of the small restaurants close to the company that they frequented. The owners prided themselves on discrepancy, so the idols were mostly able to enjoy themselves in peace, without any disruptions from fans. They’d ordered tteokbokki and talked about their respective schedules, filling in the silence with ease. Dongmyeong considered telling his twin about this morning. Leaving out the highly embarrassing parts of course. He was sure that Dongju had been in the same situation as him before, especially since his brother shared a room with four other guys. He was lucky in that aspect that it was only him and Giwook. 

“Umm… so have you ever walked in on something you shouldn’t have?” He began, hoping that Dongju would pick up on what he meant without having to actually explain.

His hopes were in vain as Dongju looked at him quizzically. He knew the other would be a little shit and would make him spill everything.

“What do you mean hyung?”

“Like have you ever interrupted one of your band mates, well you know…”

“No, I don’t know hyung.” Dongju grinned at him.

Dongmyong smacked the younger on the shoulder. “Pabo.”

“What did you walk in on hyung?”

The elder of the two flushed. “Well I didn’t exactly walk in… more of woke up to… well you see… Giwookie…”

His brother grinned at him, taking enjoyment in the elder’s discomfort. 

Dongmyeong covered his face with both hands, mumbling. “IaccidentallyheardGiwook-ahjackingoff.”

Dongju burst out laughing, receiving another hit to the shoulder. “Hyung, tell me everything.”

He shook his head, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“Please Myeongie?” The younger whined.

Huffing a ‘fine’ he gave into his brother’s whines, still avoiding looking at the other as he locked eyes with the remains of his food. “Well… Giwookie slept with me last night. No not like that.” He shut down the younger before he could say anything. “We fell asleep talking in my bed. I woke up early and we were snuggled together, then when I woke up next, he wasn’t there. So, I climbed up to see if he was in his bunk and um… well I heard him and saw him um...”

He didn’t know what was worse. The attention Dongju had drawn with his laughter or Dongju finding the situation hilarious. 

“Did you see his cock?” His brother asked unashamedly.

“Yah!” Dongmyeong hit him for the umpteenth time that night. “No, I did not, Song Dongju.”

“Well why are you so embarrassed then? You’re both boys living together, it happens.” His twin took a look at his face. “Oh…” He realised. 

Dongmyeong buried his face back in his hands.

“You like him.” 

He shook his head. “Not in that way… He just… I just…”

“He turned you on.” Dongju said blatantly, not bothering to tiptoe around the subject unlike his twin.

“Song Dongju! You can’t say things like that in public.” The elder of the two wailed. 

“It’s never bothered you before. I mean you aren’t usually concerned when it comes to gender.”

“That’s not the point!” Dongmyeong snapped back, before lowering his voice. “The fact is, I got turned on by him being turned on. That’s never happened before! We’ve known each other for years! You know that! Liking Giwook would just complicate things for the band.”

“You don’t have to love him to fuck him.” Dongju replied, growing bored at his brothers’ dramatics. 

“Oh my god! Song Dongju, you are the absolute worst!”

His twin shrugged and stood up. “Don’t fuck him then. Come on let’s go.”

The twins walked back to their dorms in silence, although the noise in Dongmyeong’s head was loud. Dongju was right. He didn’t have to like Giwook to sleep with him. No! That was a very bad idea. They had all unanimously agreed on a set of rules when the five of them formed MAS. Rule number three, was no sleeping with bandmates, although that was mainly directed at Dongmyeong, who couldn’t stop staring at their new vocalist. Harin said it was making Yonghoon nervous, being stared at by a horny teenager. That was when Dongmyeong had discovered his bisexuality. Yonghoon had been very supportive about his revelation and Dongmyeong knew that the elder male knew about his crush on him but was thankful that it was never brought up. The first rule had then been changed to accommodate his preferences, no sleeping with anyone’s girlfriend or boyfriend. As they got to their dorm’s respective doors, Dongju bid him goodnight, offering as an afterthought if his twin wanted to sleep at the Oneus dorm. 

Dongmyeong politely declined. Dongju and his members had an early schedule and he didn’t want to impose. Slipping into his own dorm, he was thankful the members were in their rooms, hopefully asleep. His and Giwook’s shared room was empty, the top bunks blankets neat and unruffled. Giwook would be coming back late from the studio tonight. Dongmyeong sighed and dove into his own bed, forgoing showering for sleep.

~

Giwook eyed the other male cautiously. Things between them had only recently returned to normal. He still felt twitchy whenever Dongmyeong would press against him however, worried his body would betray him again. Although after the ‘incident’ he hadn’t been turned on by his band mate again. Which had the bassist thinking that it was a one-off occurrence. That it was simply his body complaining at the lack of sexual activity in his life. Although today, the auburn-haired male had his stomach fluttering. They had finally become comfortable enough to where Dongmyeong would sit on his lap again, and today, in Giwook’s tiny recording studio, Dongmyeong had nestled between his legs, so both of them could easily see the track he was working on. Giwook resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Every shift from his hyung had their bare legs brushing against one another, making Giwook curse at his choice to wear shorts to the studio today. This position had never bothered him before, nor had any affection between him and the other members. But for some reason, Giwook being pressed up against Dongmyeong’s back triggered his body to remember the incident a fortnight ago. Their bodies pressed together in the same places. Well, almost in all the same places.

“Myeongie, you have to get off.” Giwook grumbled against the others neck, trying not to breath in the scent that was entirely Dongmyeong. The older boys said that both the twins smelled the same, but Giwook had always been able to tell them apart by their scents. That came with knowing the pair for as long as he had.

“Why? You’re comfy.” The pianist giggled, shuffling back into the embrace, long fingers running up one of the bassist’s arms that were currently around him.

Giwook focused on clicking the screen and replaying a particular segment in the track, gritting his teeth and ignoring the growing fluttering feeling. “Please, don’t wiggle.”

The elder laughed, (the sound making Giwook’s cheeks pink), turning his body around, before his mouth dropped open, eyes wide with surprise. “Oh.”

The bassist averted his eyes, dropping his arms from around the other. They both now knew that in this position, Dongmyeong’s movements were turning him on. However, Dongmyeong did not move. He remained seated between the brunette’s legs, lips still parted in surprise, body half turned towards the other. The younger brought a hand up to close it for him. That seemingly snapped the other out of whatever existential crisis he was having as he took a hold of the maknae’s hand.

“Giwook-ah…” He breathed softly, making the aforementioned male tilt his head to look at him curls falling over his eyes. 

Dongmyeong’s wide eyes softened. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He said, turning completely as he threw one leg over Giwook’s thigh, resting all his weight on the younger, instead of the desk chair. As he wobbled Giwook instinctively drew his hands up to catch him. The elder smiled at him gently. Giwook left his hands on his waist. 

The bassist sucked his lip ring into his mouth nervously, watching as the other zeroed in on his mouth at the movement. Dongmyeong brought his knees up, coming to rest either side of the thigh he was currently straddling, one pressing teasingly into his crotch, causing the younger to shudder. The tanned male grinned.

“W-what?” Giwook stuttered, looking up at the other.

Dongmyeong said nothing as he rolled his hips downward, making the other’s throat hitch. The pianist watched the youngers facial expressions through hooded eyes, before moving to roll his hips down into the thigh he was perched on. His movements brushing his knee against the front of Giwook’s shorts. 

“You know I’m not gay, right?” Giwook breathed, hands moving to grip the others waist tightly as he looked up at the tanned male.

“This doesn’t mean you are.” Dongmyeong responded, whimpering as he teasingly ground his hips down against the bassist’s thigh. Hands squeezing the youngers shoulders as he tilted his head back, pants spilling over his lips. 

Giwook watched entranced. Groaning as the other shuffled closer, knee pressed painfully against his cock, body tilted forward until the bassist’s face was pressed into the others chest. 

“You’re so fucking hot like this.” Giwook moaned as the elder’s hips brushed up his stomach, before sliding down to grind into his thigh. Dongmyeong’s soft laugh made him realise he’d spoken out loud. He couldn’t afford to be embarrassed as their bare legs brushed against each other, both of their shorts rucking up with their movements. The bassist dug his fingers into the others waist, the pads of his thumbs rubbing up and down the ridge of sharp hipbones. 

He wanted so badly to kiss Dongmyeong, but didn’t dare to, that would be crossing too many lines. He didn’t know where he stood with the other. Hell, he didn’t even know how he ended up with a lapful of the older tanned male. One minute he was working on a track, the next he had Dongmyeong riding his thigh. His face buried into his hyung’s toned chest, trying to hide any emotions that would be clear on his face. Trying to hide how much this turned him on. Except he couldn’t. Not when Dongmyeong’s knee was pressed firmly against his aching cock, teasing him with each rise and fall of his hips. A hand in his hair pulled his head back, making him look up.

Dongmyeong’s eyes were dark, auburn hair falling into them. Giwook reached up to brush it away, hand lingering, sliding down the curve of the others cheek before swiping his thumb across the pianist’s bottom lip. The other’s hips stilled. He brought his two painted forefingers to rest against the plush bottom lip, Dongmyeong’s lips parting at the action, tongue swiping out to lick between them. Giwook groaned, face flushing with embarrassment. That tongue felt like a sin. It made him wonder what it would feel like against the rest of his body.

A knock at the door had them jumping apart and Giwook diving forward to catch Dongmyeong before he hit the floor. The other shoved him away as he scrambled to the other chair, pulling his knee’s up to his chest and making himself small. Giwook felt like he’d been kicked in the guts.

“Yeah?” He called, turning back to face the track before him. Lap suddenly cold now that Dongmyeong was gone.

Hyungu walked in with Yonghoon in tow.

“Great, you two are talking again!” Their lead vocalist praised.

~  
So, taking Dongju’s advice had been a terrible idea. There was a reason that the band had put rules in place. The situation between him and Giwook had returned to square one. Except this time, Dongmyeong couldn’t avoid not talking to the younger. Whilst he listened to Yonghoon and Hyungu’s critique of the latest track, he noticed the security camera sitting in the far corner of the room, buried into the roof of the studio.

That was definitely not good news. 

There would be no explaining that footage to the security team, and if anyone were to ever release it, all hell would break loose. Dongmyeong waited impatiently for the others to leave. His scowl growing at Yonghoons rambling. His mind wandered to how Giwook’s hands felt on him. Pressed into his waist, his breath hot against his chest. Cock growing hard under his touch.

No! Stop thinking about it! Dongmyeong growled mentally.

Hyungyu eyed him, lips pressed into a thin line, but didn’t say anything. Dongmyeong knew that the guitarist would be bringing up questions later in private. The guitarist always knew when something was up.

After an hour, Yonghoon finally declared that he was satisfied with the track, Hyungu nodding in agreement with the older males’ tweaks. The two left, only after Dongmyeong insisted that he would stay with Giwook to make sure the other would actually return to the dorm to sleep, promising the older two that, yes, they would be back at a decent time. Satisfied, (even if not entirely convinced in Hyungu’s case), they left, leaving a palpable silence between the two youngest. 

He could feel Giwook’s eyes on him. Waiting. 

Dongmyeong broke the silence first. “What do we do about the camera?”

The bassist looked surprised, as if of all things, that was the last thing he expected the other to say. Dongmyeong pointed to the security camera situated on the roof. Giwook’s eyes followed his finger. 

“Oh… Well don’t need to worry to much. It doesn’t actually work.”

“What?”

The bassist turned back to look at him from underneath his curls. “It hasn’t worked for a while. The company haven’t got around to fixing it yet.”

“Are you sure?”

Giwook nodded. Logging onto a program on the computer in front of him, before beckoning the other closer. It showed all the bands practice rooms, even the dance studio, with one square, which he assumed was supposed to be Giwook’s recording studio, blank.

“Well, now I don’t have to worry about anyone seeing that footage.”

Giwook turned his head away. Only looking back towards him when Dongmyeong put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Giwookie.”

The brunette chewed on his bottom lip, teeth catching on the ring. “Don’t be. I didn’t stop you.”

“Did you want to stop me?” Dongmyeong watched curious, as the youngers face flushed. 

“N-no.”

Dongmyeong didn’t know what to do with that information. Giwook enjoyed it. Or rather, he wasn’t entirely repulsed by Dongmyeong coming onto him.

“Lock the door.”

Giwook looked at him surprised but didn’t say a word as he did as he was told, before coming back to stand awkwardly in front of the desk.

“You’re finished with the track for now, yeah?”

The younger nodded, reaching across to close everything on the screen. Dongmyeong caught his hand, pushing him back to sit in his chair. Giwook looked up at him, rubbing his hands nervously on his shorts. Pushing the chair back, the pianist knelt on the floor, hands coming to rest on his bandmates knee’s. 

“Myeongie, what are you doing?”

Giwook’s voice hitched as Dongmyeong slid his hands up his legs, stopping once his fingertips brushed against the top of his shorts. 

“I know you’re not gay, but do you want me to suck you off? You seem like you need it.”

The bassist gripped his hands, thumbs rubbing across the backs of Dongmyeong’s own. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to return the favour. It might help. I mean, hopefully you’ll stop getting turned on by me sitting on you.”

Giwook gaped at him, face red with embarrassment. Dongmyeong pushed his hands higher, testing the water, but the bassist didn’t stop him. 

“I’m not wearing boxers.” Giwook blurted out.

Dongmyeong already knew, his fingers resting up near the tops of Giwook’s thighs. He gave the other a cocky smirk. “I can tell.”

The brunette chewed on his bottom lip. Hands on Dongmyeong’s forearms squeezing in thought.

“You’ll stop if I don’t like it?”

Dongmyeong nodded but didn’t say anything else.

“O-okay… you can… um, please.”

“Please what, Giwookie? I need your consent.” Okay, so maybe he knew why his twin liked doing this. Getting other people to say exactly what they mean, what they wanted. It was thrilling watching people squirm.

“Please suck me off.” Giwook whined embarrassed.

Dongmyeong moved a hand to wrap around his soft cock.

“Shit, your hands are cold.”

The pianist scowled up at the other male. “Don’t complain.”

Running his fingers up and down the length, he watched Giwook. The other male bit down on his lip but said nothing more. Wrapping his hand around again he gave the shaft a few soft tugs. Even though he was trying to be confident, he felt like this was such a bad idea. Giwook was soft in his hand. Maybe what had happened before was just a one-off thing. Maybe what he was trying to offer the bassist wasn’t going to work. Giwook had no interest in men after all. He was almost about to give up when he felt the cock in his hand twitch, starting to feel fuller than it had before. The bassist avoided his eyes. 

Dongmyeong removed both of hands, tapping a finger on the other’s hips. “Take these off please.”

The younger did as he was told, pulling his shorts down far enough so that his cock was exposed. The pianist wrapped his fingers back around the length giving it another squeeze, pleased when he got a response. With his other hand he rubbed soothing circles into Giwook’s thigh, up his hip and up under his shirt, fingers curious as they traced patterns into the soft skin. The bassist grew harder as he twisted his wrist, pumping the cock in his hand with long, slow strokes, how he’d pictured Giwook doing it to himself. Said bassist had his head tilted back over the back of the chair, hands gripping the armrest. Chest rising and falling with strong breaths. 

Feeling emboldened, Dongmyeong shuffled closer, deeper in between the parted thighs, dipping his head down to lick at the cock in his hand.

“Shit… Myeong…” Giwook moaned.

The pianist jolted as the bassist’s hands came to cradle his face, the other’s eyes meeting his own. Giwook was starting to look wrecked already, face flushed from a simple hand job.

“Please… do that again.”

Dongmyeong obliged. This time licking up the entire underside, eyes still focused on the younger. Giwook’s thumbs caressed his cheeks. He did not take his eyes from Giwook, even when he took the bassist’s cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing, feeling the weight heavy against his tongue. Giwook’s eyes fluttered shut, lips trembling. Letting his jaw relax, he bobbed his head up and down. Licking his tongue around the head, before repeating his motions.

Giwook’s thighs tightened, squeezing against his shoulders. The bassist was leaking precome, the taste salty against his tongue. Giwook whined, hips jerking as Dongmyeong lowered his head, taking the others cock to the back of his throat. Dongmyeong gripped the other’s hips forcing him to stay still.

“Myeong…”

Dongmyeong looked up, lips still wrapped around the cock before him. Giwook looked like a mess. Face flushed, damp curls hiding watery eyes, spit slicked lips trembling. He knew the younger was beginning to crumble.

Dipping his head back, he focused on getting the younger to cum. Ignoring the own hardening between his legs. He wanted so bad to touch himself. The small noises of the other was driving him insane, but Giwook, at the moment was the priority. With one hand pinning the younger’s hips to the chair, he moved the other to fondle his balls, feeling them tense under his touch.

Giwook growled. The noise surprising the elder, before his head was held tightly, Giwook cumming into his mouth. Breathing through his nose, he swallowed, giving the softening cock a gentle lick, before dragging his mouth away.

“Myeong, I…” Giwook began to apologise.

Dongmyeong licked his lips, enjoying the intensifying blush on the other’s cheeks. “Don’t worry about it.”

He watched as the other panted, trying to catch his breath. Giwook held his gaze. Dongmyeong rubbed a hand soothingly up his hip before letting the other go, standing up, watching as the bassist’s gaze fell to his hard cock.

“Do you want me to, um, take care of that?” The younger questioned, eyes still fixated on the bulge in his shorts.

Dongmyeong thought about the offer. On one hand he would love to drive his cock into the others hand, wanting to know what those fingers felt like wrapped around him. On the other hand, he felt he had already pushed this too far. Giwook was his band mate. A straight one at that. Although, he wasn’t too convinced now that he had made the other hard twice.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dongmyeong turned away, unlocking the door and leaving.

If he stayed any longer, he would definitely be unable to resist the offer.


	2. Two

Giwook was still in disbelief about how good Dongmyeong’s mouth felt around his cock as he watched the other go. He was surprised about many things, surprised that he got so turned on, surprised that he came so quickly, and surprised he offered to get Dongmyeong off as well. He was also embarrassed that he came right into the others mouth. He hoped it didn’t taste bad. Actually, he had no idea what it would taste like. This wasn’t his forte. Actually, sex in general wasn’t his forte, he was much too busy, and he had not much time for girls when he was younger. 

The bassist didn’t know if it was something about the other male or just him being horny, but at that moment, he found Dongmyeong incredibly sexy. 

Dongmyeong didn’t like to admit it, nor did he like people calling him out for it, but the older had plenty of sex appeal and flaunted it at every given opportunity. Giwook knew that the look on the others face; the intense gaze under lower lashes, those spit slicked lips, that sinful tongue, all of it, would haunt his dreams. 

Pulling his shorts back up, Giwook finished shutting his studio down. Grabbing a jacket, it was bound to be cooler outside than when he arrived, he too followed suit in leaving. Dongmyeong waiting at the exit to the company doors, however, was surprising, but as the other took his hand silently, he figured that they’d be alright.

And he was right. 

Their relationship had returned back to normal after that and Giwook took the whole experience as a one-time deal. Dongmyeong returned to draping his body all over him whenever he felt the need and Giwook accepted it with nonchalance. They ended their schedules and returned back to normal, preparing for the next album. 

His dreams also remained the same. He was at least expecting to revisit the experience at least once, but that never happened. The experience was starting to become surreal. 

Just as Giwook was thinking he would start to forget that Dongmyeong had sucked him off, he began to notice little things about the other.

Like how his hands played with his lips whenever he would become engrossed in writing lyrics. How fluidly his hips moved whenever he would mess around and dance with Oneus during their time off. How his skin seemed to glow each night after showering. Or like how his arse seemed to swell whenever he bent over. 

Giwook had thought his arousal to the other in the studio was a one-time thing. Now he was beginning to think he was wrong. As he noticed small things about the other, the reminder of what happened in his studio came flooding back. How the other’s hands felt, his hips, his mouth, how Dongmyeong looked like a sin with his lips wrapped around his cock. He was beginning to find himself turned on at random by the other male.

Especially now.

Dongmyeong was on his knees, hands stretched out in front of him as he peered under the couch.

The bassist cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

Dongmyeong jumped, before rocking back to sit on his heels. “I’ve lost my phone.”

Giwook took a deep breath as the other resumed his position, scooting along like that to look under all their furniture in the small living area, his eyes tracking the others behind.

“Are you going to help?” Dongmyeong half snapped, annoyed Giwook was standing still.

Giwook pulled his eyes away from the other, taking out his own phone and dialling the pianist’s number. The pair followed the sound. The others phone turned out to be buried under the pile of blankets in the elder’s bed. He watched as the other climbed in to retrieve it. Had Dongmyeong always displayed his arse this much?

“Thanks.” Dongmyeong smiled at him as he declined the call, sitting down in the nest of blankets. 

Giwook shrugged. 

Dongmyeong looked at him expectantly as the silence drew out, neither of them moving. “Did you have something you wanted to say?”

The bassist opened his mouth before closing it. Shaking his head, he moved his curls over his eyes, leaving their shared room.

Now that he noticed it, it seemed like the others arse was always directed at him. In practice, when they set up their instruments. At night, when Dongmyeong would crawl into his bed as Giwook would hit the lights. When he climbed on the bench to reach the items in the top cupboard. 

It was starting to make him on edge. 

Giwook would often have to increase the length of is shower time as a result, as he didn’t trust himself to jerk off in his room again, lest did Dongmyeong discover him again. How would he explain the moan of the others name on his lips? He couldn’t tell if the other was doing it on purpose, or if his perception of his bandmate had shifted after their encounter in his studio. 

Giwook was experiencing a sense déjà vu similar to their last encounter in his studio, as Dongmyeong, who had been sitting his lap, had leant forward closer to the screen, pert arse filling Giwooks view. After the urge to pull it back into his lap and grind up into it, his patience with the other male broke.

“Are you doing that intentionally?” The brunette asked, fingers itching to take a hold of the hips in front of him.

Dongmyeong sat back down on one of his knees. “Excuse me?” Head tilted; eyes wide to look at him.

Giwook followed his motions as the elder brought up a hand to tuck stray auburn strands behind his ear.

“Putting your arse in my face.”

Dongmyeong blushed but didn’t say anything.

The bassist swallowed. He was doing it intentionally.

“Sorry.” The other replied meekly, placing a hand a bit too high on Giwook’s thigh.

Giwook growled lowly. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Those words surprised both of them. Dongmyeong’s expression shifting to shock as Giwook’s face burned with embarrassment.

That was totally not what he meant to say. Although he was unopposed to the idea. That was certainly in the open now. 

They stared at each other. Dongmyeong’s eyes searching his face. The bassist bit his lip, suddenly nervous at the scrutiny. His hands in his lap tugging on the end of his shirt. 

“Do you want to?” The pianist finally asked after a long, tense moment.

“I… w-well… you…” Giwook stumbled, unable to find words to express himself. “Yes…” He finally breathed out.

Dongmyeong pursed his lips, a hand travelling up his hip to rest on his chest. “Are you sure? You’re not gay, don’t feel like you have to be pressured into anything.”

Giwook trembled as the palm of the others hand burned against his chest. “I’m sure.” He sucked in a breath. “I know I’m not gay, but you… for some reason you’re the exception. I can’t stop thinking about you, about what we did.”

It was now the elders turn to blush. “Only if you’re sure.”

Giwook nodded. The hand against his chest pulled away.

“Okay...” Dongmyeong let out a breath. “You know we can’t tell anyone right? No one can know. We’d be breaking band rules.”

“I know.” 

~

Dongmyeong was nervous. So incredibly nervous. 

His best friend wanted to have sex with him. 

The offer had caught completely by surprise. Okay… so it hadn’t really, he had been purposefully wiggling his arse at the younger whenever he had felt the fancy, in hope that there would be some outcome from it. Especially since he couldn't get their prior encounter in the studio out of his head.

It had taken a moment for him to accept the offer, but one look at the bassist’s worried features had made the decision easier. Bottom lip sucked into his mouth, eyes downcast, hands wringing the end of the long shirt he had on, pale collarbones on display. The maknae looked so vulnerable. Giwook trusted him enough to experiment this side with him, so he was going to do everything in his power to make his friends first time with a boy an enjoyable experience. 

They’d however had to wait for the right time. There was no way that Dongmyeong was going to let Giwook sleep with him when everyone else was in the dorm. No, that was too off putting. Plus, he didn’t want anyone to know. Someone was bound to say that this was a terrible idea. Instead, they waited for a night when no one was going to be there, no one being in the Oneus dorms was also a bonus. He did not need his brother to make an unannounced appearance. Although he was sure that the younger twin would embarrassingly cheer him on.

When that day arrived, he surreptitiously spent the evening in the bathroom, not wanting the younger to know what he was doing. He wanted to be clean for Giwook in more ways then one. 

Once he was satisfied, he went through his skin care routine, almost as if he was preparing for bed. Fluffing up his damp hair, he pulled on the satin robe Yonghoon had gifted him. The elder vocalist gave the gift to him with soft eyes not long after they signed with RBW. Although he would not openly admit it to the more masculine members, he appreciated that Yonghoon discretely supported his more feminine aesthetic.

Settling himself on the bed he waited for Giwook. The younger was watching something in the main living area of their dorm, and it wouldn’t be long before he would come looking for him, wondering where he had disappeared to for so long.

Giwook entered their shared room at not a thought later, the assumed question dying on his lips as he noticed the position Dongmyeong was in.

Dongmyeong had arranged himself so he was leaning back on one elbow, knees tucked loosely below him, robe pulled across one hip and tucked between his legs just giving him enough coverage and leaving a lot of exposure. 

“H-hyung… what are you doing?” The bassist spluttered.

Dongmyeong crooked a finger at him, a half smile playing on his lips as the younger’s eyes raked up his bare legs, before obeying him.

Giwook perched awkwardly on the side of the small bed, the pick earing swinging as he did so, hands gripping the sheets. 

“Giwookie… do you still want to fuck me?”

The younger blushed, ducking his head to cover his eyes with his curls. “Is that o-okay?”

“Yes.”

Giwook sat still for a moment, before turning and resting one leg on the bed. Dongmyeong raised his brows as the younger took in his form again, noting the lingering gaze on his hips and waist.

“You can touch me.” Dongmyeong smiled. “I’m not going to bite… yet.”

The outstretched hand jumped at his words, before the bassist shot him a look. “Not funny hyung.”

The palm landed gently on an exposed thigh; fingers rough as they slid up towards his hip. Taking a hold of it, Giwook climbed onto the bed settling himself over the elder, knees resting either side of his hips, sitting on Dongmyeongs thighs. Giwook released a breath of air.

Dongmyeong reached up to grab the others shirt, pulling him downwards as he rose up to meet the others mouth. Giwook’s lips were soft against his own, the lip ring a new sensation as it pressed against his bottom lip. The bassist’s hands gripped his waist, fingers digging into the satin. The kiss was soft and slow. Their mouths taking the time to figure out one another.

Dongmyeong slid his hands up to tangle in the others hair, guiding his mouth to slot deeper against his own, tongue licking against the others bottom lip. Giwook whimpered into his mouth. Dongmyeong pulled away, taking in the others expression.

The bassists face was as easy to read as an open book, a high blush sat on the apples of his cheeks, eyelashes fluttering as Dongmyeong swiped a finger across a now plump bottom lip.

Leaning up, he locks their lips together again. Loving the feel of Giwook’s hands gripping his waist, the plush of his lips and small pants against his own. He let Giwook lay them back down, the bassists hips pushing down, chests flush. Dongmyeong gripped the others hair, guiding him. The younger began to kiss with more intensity, confidence growing as the other beneath him spilled soft noises into the kiss. 

Dongmyeong yelped as their teeth hit, breaking into soft laughter as the other pulled away.

“Sorry.” Giwook mumbled apologetic.

Dongmyeong caressed his cheek. “It’s okay.”

The bassist sat back on his hips and Dongmyeong could feel his gaze burning down the exposed skin of his chest. The robe barely hiding anything.

“Want me to take it off?”

Giwook’s eyes met his, wide and blinking. “Umm… sure.”

Sitting up, noses nearly touching, Dongmyeong loosened the tie, satin slipping down over his shoulders, exposing his upper body. If Giwook moved, he would be completely naked.

The bassist’s hands came up to his shoulders, running down his sides, before moving up over his pecks. Dongmyeong bit his lip at the feeling of hands on his sensitive nipples. He tucks his head under the others jaw, lips moving against the skin as Giwook continues to feel the contours of his torso. 

He didn’t expect the other to get him riled up so quickly, but as Giwook’s wandering hands return to pinch at his nipples, Dongmyeong moaned, dick twitching with approval. 

“Get off.” He pants into the youngers neck, biting at the skin before pushing the other off him.

Giwook sits back confused, before blushing as Dongmyeong throws the robe off of the bed, exposing the entirety of his body. Dongmyeong grins slyly as he hands the other a bottle of lube he may or may not have purchased recently for such an occasion.

“Do you want to do it? Or do you want to watch me?”

Giwook’s fingers close around the bottle. “What do I have to do?”

“I’ll show you.”

~

So Giwook had never imagined he would end up in a situation like this… two fingers deep inside his child hood best friend. His bandmate, who was currently guiding Giwooks left hand, showing him how to thrust and twist his wrist. 

Giwook’s fingers caught against the others insides. Fingers flicking against his walls like they were playing against the strings of his bass guitar.

Dongmyeong threw his head back into the pillows. “Oh my god… don’t do that.”

Giwook grinned. “Why not?”

Dongmyeong craned his head up to scowl, the intended effect falling short, cheeks flushed with pleasure. “For someone who isn’t gay, you seem to be enjoying this way too much…” The older male panted. 

Giwook pushed his fingers back in, knuckles pushing against the tight skin. Dongmyeong whimpered and let go of his wrist. The younger felt a thrill as he took it as a sign of good faith.

“Maybe I’m just enjoying it, because it’s you.” Giwook spoke quietly.

Dongmyeong let his head fall back into the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “Don’t say things like that.”

Giwook bit his lip and instead watched how the elder came apart just from a couple of fingers. Dongmyeong was beautiful like this. Tan skin sprawled against the sheets, auburn hair messy and tangled making Giwook want to run his fingers through it, sweat beading on the others upper lip and temples. Absolutely beautiful.

Maybe there had always been something there, maybe some small part of him had always appreciated the attractiveness of his friend. Maybe it was only until now, where he realised that he wasn’t going to be judged for expressing those opinions, did that side of him start to bloom. 

Dongmyeong’s thighs shook from where they were wrapped loosely over his forearms, Giwook’s body pushing forward to hold his hips up, one hand caressing his insides, the other stroking patterns into his hip.

“Add another finger.” Dongmyeong instructs. 

Giwook obliges, watching the male spread before him take the extra finger like it was nothing. The pianist sighed. He watched Dongmyeong’s cock shift against his stomach with the movements. The smear of precum shining against the flat tanned stomach. 

“O-okay… that’s enough.” 

Giwook looked up at the stutter. Dongmyeong had his eyes screwed shut, hands clenching the sheets beneath him. Drawing his fingers out slowly, he noticed the shudder run through the others body. 

Dongmyeong took a moment to breath before opening his eyes. “Right. Strip. Now.”

Giwook stood up from the bed and took off his clothes.

“Need any help getting it up?” Dongmyeong called over his shoulder as he moved to the cupboard. “Woah.”

Giwook blushed and dropped his head, looking at his cock. It was curving upwards against his stomach, already rock hard even though he hadn’t touched himself, simply getting aroused at watching himself fingering Dongmyeong.

Said male stepped closer. One hand pushed a condom packet into view, pressing it to his chest, whilst the other ran a tentative finger down the length of his cock. Giwook shivered, body remembering the last time those fingers touched him. Dongmyeong looked at him half in awe, before his mouth twitched, pulling up into that signature Son twin cocky smirk.

Giwook swallowed, clutching the condom packet to his chest. 

Dongmyeong backed him towards the bed, Giwook sitting as his legs hit the frame, ducking to avoid the top bunk. Opening the packet, he rolled the condom down his cock, nervous at the intensity of the gaze that Dongmyeong is watching him with. He hissed as his fingers grazed down his cock. 

Dongmyeong’s hands on his chest scoot him back further on the bed, the other ducking his head and climbing on top of his body. Giwook moved his hands to cup the others arse, as the pianist wrapped his own around Giwook’s neck.

“You okay?” The elder asks, face very close to his own.

Giwook managed a nod, thighs beginning to tremble at the others slow movement downwards. The tip of his cock met the soft skin of the others thigh before Dongmyeong moved a hand down between them. Giwook bit his lip as Dongmyeong sank down, feeling the others arse part, forced open by his cock. The elder released a sigh once he was fully seated on Giwook’s cock. The bassist stared into his blown pupils. He was so tight. Dongmyeong gave him a small smile, bringing his hand back up to caress his face. Giwook leaned into the touch body trembling, feeling the other hand tighten on is shoulders. 

“Let me know when you want me to move.” Dongmyeong whispered gently. 

Giwook buried his nose into the junction between the others neck and shoulder, breathing deeply, trying to get used to the incredibly tight feeling surrounding his cock. 

“R-right… okay. You can move.”

Giwook feels the shoulder his face was buried into move before the weight on his lap moves upward, the feeling making him gasp. His fingers find purchase on the others hips, almost as if he has to hold on for dear life. Dongmyeong’s hips sink back down, Giwook stifling a soft moan against his tanned skin. He let the older control the pace, pausing between upwards and downwards movements, although as Giwook bucked his hips upwards to meet a slow downwards movement, Dongmyeongs pace changed. It turned into something more rhythmic, movements quicker.

“Oh fuck.” Giwook whined, leaving an open mouth kiss against the elders collarbones. “Myeong… you’re so tight… I don’t…”

“Here…” 

The bassist groaned as the other rose from his cock, his body instantly wanting that tight pressure back, his body becoming cool from the lack of the others body heat.

Dongmyeong laid down on his stomach next to him, legs spread, arse lifted into the air. Giwook stopped himself from drooling at the image and moved behind the other. Kneeling between the spread legs, he separated the other’s cheeks, taking in the pink hole wet with lube, before guiding his cock back in. He watched as his cock sunk deep within the other, the small of Dongmyeongs back twitching as his body was pushed forward by the bassist’s hips. Giwook folded his body over the others, kissing up the dip of his spine, mouthing at the sharp shoulder blades. He rested his thumbs in the dimples of the others back, hands wrapping around his sides as he rocked himself into the other. 

Dongmyeong riding him was hot, but being in control, being able to drive his cock deeper, had him moaning at the sensation. The elder let out a soft moan as Giwook sucked at his shoulder blade, hips grinding against the elder’s arse. All he could think about was driving his cock deeper, looking to feel the other clench around him, waiting to hear his moans, wanting to hear his name whispered sinfully into the sheets. 

The elder’s skin was damp and hot against his chest, under his touch. Small quivers and soft moans released in response to Giwooks rather loud ones and forcefully driving hips. 

“Myeong…” He whimpered.

The suction of the others walls against his cock was unbelievable. Giwook felt his balls tightening and groaned. 

“It’s okay, you can cum.”

Fuck. That was hot. Dongmyeong sounded so breathless, face buried into the sheets. Giwook wanted to know what his face looked like at that moment. 

Giwook tightened his grip, trying to find purchase as his thrusts into the other became sloppy. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, hips stuttered as he laid bowed over the others back. He groaned against the wet skin, Dongmyeong clenching around his cock, milking it as he rode out his orgasm, the others name spilling off his lips. 

~

Dongmyeong groaned as Giwook held his hips tight, pulling him up against the other so their hips were flush, skin damp where Giwook is nipping at it, the other still trying to catch his breath, the pick earring tickling his skin as it moved. 

Dongmyeong’s own cock was still painfully hard. It hung leaking between his legs, neglected as Dongmyeong had been too focused trying to hold on to the sheets for some purchase. Too focused on how good the others cock felt driving into him. It wasn't supposed to feel this good between friends.

He wasn’t surprised at how quickly the other had come undone, after all, he was the first arse Giwook had ever been in before. 

They both moaned as Giwook pulled out slowly, Dongmyeong’s hole clenching around nothing. A calloused hand ran down his back.

“Mmm Myeong… you okay?”

Giwook sounded utterly wrecked. Dongmyeong rolled over onto his back, looking up at the other. His curls were mussed, mouth red and wet, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, eyes soft and drooping. He was absolutely beautiful. 

His cock twitched, reminding him that he was still hard. Giwook looked down as he moved a hand to stroke himself. 

“Do you want me to help?” The other offered timidly. 

Dongmyeong smiled, his chest twinging at the sincerity of the others offer. He instead opened his un-occupied arm, guesting for the other to lay beside him. He kissed Giwook’s curls as the boy rested his head on his chest, body snuggled into his own, one leg thrown loosely over his thigh.

Dongmyeong continued to stroke himself, his cock leaking heavily. Giwooks hand joined his, making him gasp, pushing his hips up into the touch.

“Please…”

His voice sounded small to his ears. 

Giwooks hand slid up his length, fingers cautious. Dongmyeong dropped his own hand, settling it on the sheets next to him. Those fingers tightened around him, drawing a moan from him. Dongmyeong bit his lip, thrusting his hips up again to meet Giwook’s stroke. 

“You can be loud, Myeong.” Giwook whispered into his ear. “There’s no one here.”

Dongmyeong whimpered and drove his hips up, fucking into the calloused fist stroking his cock. 

“Giwook-ah.”

Soft lips nipped at the skin of his neck, before biting down hard and sucking. 

“Shit.” He moaned, feeling the others thumb rub over the head of his cock. Giwook's hand stroking him was everything he ever imagined. 

“I can blow you if you’d like.” The bassist whispered, blowing over the wet patch.

“No, no, not… enough… time.” He panted, whimpering at the feeling.

He’d love nothing more than to fuck into the others mouth, taking Giwook up on his offer, but that would take some practice, and patience on Dongmyeong’s part. Although the image of the bassist sinking his mouth down around his length was doing wonders for his state at the moment. His cocked twitched, Giwook’s hand tugging him roughly. Dongmyeong cried, screwing his eyes shut, as he came into the others fist.

A hand grabbed his chin, lips pushing roughly against his own as Giwook stroked his cock gently. Dongmyeong moaned into the kiss, tears running down his cheeks, before pulling away. 

“Stop… It’s sensitive.”

Giwook stopped but left his hand on his hip, kissing his lips gently. Dongmyeong flinched at the feeling of cum between their skin. Giwook chuckled. 

Dongmyeong whined and pushed his shoulder, letting go of the bassist. Giwook rolled onto his back, smearing his hand down Dongmyeong’s thigh as an afterthought. He sat up and scowled at the other, pushing at his chest.

“Yah!”

Giwook smiled up at him, before pouting cutely. Sighing Dongmyeong leaned over to kiss the younger male. Climbing over him, Dongmyeong moved to get a towel, wiping his skin before handing it to his roommate.

“You know, I expected you to be a lot louder during sex.” Giwook casually said as he wiped his hand, laying on the bed with a cocky smirk.

Dongmyeong shot him a look. “And I expected you to last longer.” He taunted with a smile.

Giwook blushed scarlet as Dongmyeong moved to stand over him. His eyes raked over the others naked body, feeling Giwook do the same. Dongmyeong bent, placing a peck against the others lips, surprised when the younger leant upwards, deepening the kiss. Swinging a leg back over, he settled against the younger, sighing into the kiss as he felt hands wrap around his waist, one moving to cup the curve of his arse. 

“I’ll try to last longer next time.” Giwook mumbled against his lips. “You’ll have to help me practice though.”

Dongmyeong’s stomach fluttered at the intention of those words, smiling as he kissed the bassist more fervently.


	3. Bonus ~Epilogue~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft moment to end the fic. Also called, I don't know when to stop typing.

Yonghoon looked up from his laptop as someone entered the living area, fingers still typing away on the keyboard. 

Dongmyeong froze.

The vocalist took in the younger's disheveled appearance, cocking an eyebrow. Dongmyeong's auburn hair was mussed, the robe that Yonghoon had gifted him loosely knotted around his waist and he had a painful looking bite mark on his collarbone.

Yonghoon went back to typing. "Have a fun weekend?"

Dongmyeong stood still. "How long have you been back for?"

"Long enough to know how you two kept busy this weekend."

Yonghoon looked up as the younger sat down next to him, face pale.

"Please don't tell anyone."

He pulled the smaller male into a side hug. "I won't, as long as you two can manage this."

"I think I really like him hyung."

Yonghoon smiled. "I know."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Yonghoon laughed softly at the younger.

Dongmyeong turned his wide eyes up towards him. "Cause we broke the band rules."

"Oh Myeong. You know that doesn't matter. As long as you and Giwookie are happy, you know I don't care."

The auburn haired male snuggled in closer, pecking him on the cheek, before rising.

"Now, go get yourself and Giwook-ah dressed before the other two get back."

"Thanks hyung." Dongmyeong smiled, dimples deepening as it lit up his face.

"Not a problem. Also cover up that hickey!" Yonghoon shouted to the youngers retreating back.

He giggled at the resounding shout of 'Lee Giwook!'


End file.
